The Cake
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Yang has a little surprise for Ruby. R/B


**The Cake**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Yang and Blake were sitting on a the couch in their dorm's living room, looking at a photo album.

"Aww, and this is six-year-old Ruby playing with a little toy scythe. Ah, and here is Ruby and me digging through mom's secret cookie stash. Dad took the picture, he found it hilarious. Oh, and here is Ruby getting in the bath."

"Wait, how old is this picture?" Blake asked. "She doesn't look that young."

"Oh, I took this a few days before we left for beacon."

"I...see."

"This is her about to get in the tub. This is her noticing me. This is her trying to grab the camera. And this is her slipping and falling on me."

"...Right. So, you are really close."

"Yeah, I've always been there for her. After her mother died and we adopted her, she was really depressed. I tried everything I could to cheer her up."

"It seems to have worked."

"Why thank you."

Suddenly, the door opened and the redhead entered. "Hey, guys. What are ya doing?"

"Just looking at some pictures," Yang answered. "Hey, I got something for you. Sit down." She sat Ruby down on the couch and went into the kitchen. Ruby gave Blake a questioning look, who just shrugged. Then Yang returned with a plate with a big piece of cake in her hand. She placed it in front of Ruby. "I'm testing out a new recipe and would like your opinion."

Ruby beamed at the sight of the cake. She grabbed the cake and chomped it down. As it was all in her mouth, her eyes widened and she paused. She then swallowed it down and gasped. "Urgh, it's really bitter. What's in it?"

"Oh, just a few things I wanted to try out. Maybe I used a bit too much."

"Hmm," Ruby replied.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got something to do. See ya," she waved goodbye as she left.

Blake just waved back and then looked at Ruby, who was just looking down. "Ruby? You alright?"

At first, Ruby didn't respond, but then her head shot up and stared at Blake. Her face was bright red and her eyes seemed hazy. "'m fiiiiiinnnnneee," came her slurred response.

_Wait, is she..._

Suddenly, Ruby shot forward, wrapping her arms around Blake's neck. "Hey, Blaaakkee."

Her breath reeked of alcohol. _What was in that cake?_

Ruby then leaned forward and attempted to kiss Blake, but missed and went to Blake's left. She then attempted it again, but went to the right. "Damnit, hold shtill!"

She then attempted another kiss, but was stopped by Blake pressing her fingers against Ruby's mouth. "No, Ruby."

"Wha-" Ruby was startled, then started tearing up. "Waaaahh, you don't liike meeeee." She then started crying, which greatly startled Blake.

"What? No, Ruby, please, don't cry. Please, I do like you. I just..."

"Then kish meeee," Ruby replied, leaning in for another kiss.

At first, Blake wanted to stop her, but if there was a sadder sight than a sad Ruby, it was a sad drunk Ruby. Blake hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and kissed her.

As she pressed her lips against Ruby's, Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and pulled her closer. She then forced her tongue into Blake's mouth. Blake's mouth was immediately filled with the intense taste of alcohol.

After a while, Ruby broke the kiss. Blake was now blushing and panting heavily. "Had enough?"

Ruby shook her head. She then grabbed Blake's hand and pulled it up to cup her breast. "I wan'choo to make luv to meeee."

Blake was now blushing furiously. "What? What? You can't be..." Ruby then slumped forward. "...Ruby?" Ruby didn't reply. After a few moments, Blake could hear a snore. _She's asleep._ Blake sighed in relief. She picked Ruby up and smiled at her sleeping face as she carried her to her room.

(**)

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and lifted her right hand up to her forehead and groaned. She had an intense headache.

Then, the door opened and Blake entered. "Hey," she said quietly as she sat down next to Ruby. "Feeling better?"

"I feel horrible," Ruby replied. "What happened?"

"You're hungover. That cake would've even knocked an experienced drinker off his feet."

"Oh god. Did-did I do something?"

"Well, you kissed me. And you would've gone further if you hadn't fallen asleep."

Ruby just stared at her. "I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood that."

Blake shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" Blake nodded. "My first kiss and I can't remember it?"

"Well, if you can't remember it, it hardly counts. Right?"

"Huh?" Blake then pressed her lips against Ruby's, who widened her eyes in surprise.

After a few moments, Blake broke the kiss and smiled at the blushing redhead.

"What? What was that?"

"_That_ was your first kiss." Ruby just touched her lips. "You know," Blake spoke up after a short while, "I was glad you fell asleep." Ruby gave her a questioning look. "Because I didn't want our first time to be like that." Ruby's eyes widened and her blush grew darker. "Now, then," Blake said as she pushed Ruby back down, "go back to sleep to get rid of your hangover."

Ruby nodded and closed her eyes as Blake got up and left the room. She then came across Weiss, who was stumbling towards her room, mumbling something. Blake couldn't quite make it out, though she thought she heard something like "damn cake". She then saw Yang leaning in the doorway of her room, looking very satisfied.

"You know you'll never hear the end of it once she's sobered up."

"Totally worth it," Yang said, smiling happily as she went back in her room.


End file.
